


Devil’s Love (a selfship fic)

by ApathicAuthor



Category: Cookie Run
Genre: Angst, Other, Self Insert, Selfship, Selfshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApathicAuthor/pseuds/ApathicAuthor





	1. The Witches Oven

"Come on Sis, we have to hurry! " Hero Cookie said as he looked back at his younger sister, Caramel Cookie, who was running right behind him.

The cookies had made a plan to escape the witches oven, and so far, it was succeeding for all of them, they had a planned root and everything.

As Caramel ran, she suddenly felt a tug of her foot as she fell into the hard, burning rungs of the oven. She looked down to see her foot stuck on one of the rungs. She tugged at her foot, nothing, she tugged harder, still nothing, she pulled with all her might, trying to get her foot to loosen a bit, but it was no use.

Caramel looked around, about to call for someone to help her, but there was no one around, they had all left her to die. "HELP. GINGERBRAVE? HERO? ANYONE?" she called out into the empty oven, no response, no one around to save her.

This was it, this is how she dies.

Her entire body collapsed, her arms giving out as she felt her skin harden and burn from the heat, it hurt, everything hurt, but all she could do was lay there and suffer.

All the Cookies were running through the Witches house to the windows to escape finally, Hero Cookie grateful to have everyone escape alive.

He looked behind him to help his sister out the window, but she wasn't there. She was just behind him, had she gotten lost? 

Hero Cookie began to run back, getting some strange or confused looks from the others as he ran past them. As Hero searched around, he came to a sudden, horrifying realization. His sister could still be in the oven, stuck, burning to a crisp or something.

Hero cookie started running at full speed as his backpack transformed into a suit, not stopping for a second has people called out for him to stop, or ask him what he was doing as he flew into the oven.

As Hero flew into the entrance of the oven, he noticed a figure laying on the rack of the oven, its hair melting down through the rungs and turning charcoal black, its caramel Colored hoodie burning and singeing at the touch of the metal. It was her, and she looked like she was close to death. 

He quickly flew down and grabbed her by the shoulders, lifting her up to try and pull her free, she was melted stuck to the oven rack, but came off easy enough. As Hero started to fly away, there was a horrible crack and his Caramel started to scream in pain. 

Hero didn't bother to look back, he had to get to everyone else, hopefully, they could help her.

As he flew full speed out of the oven and out the window, his suit transformed back into a backpack, and he landed on the ground with a thud. 

Hero ran and caught up to a small group of cookies that needed to rest. The group consisted of Strawberry Cookie, Rockstar Cookie, Gingerbrave, Dr. Wasabi, DJ Cookie, and Angel Cookie. 

They all looked at him and waved before noticing the fear on his face, and the tired, dying lump in his arms. They all gained looks of horror as he set her down on the grass and sat down next to her. 

They all quickly ran up to them with worried looks, Strawberry Cookie and Angel Cookie staying back to not get in the way, or to get a closer look.

"O-oh, my, god, what happened to her? Her face, her leg?" Gingerbrave exclaimed staring at Caramels body in shock, tearing up slightly at the sight of her, his voice shaking in fear.

Hero looked down at his sister, only now noticing her left leg had broken off, and was bleeding heavily, that's probably what the crack was. The left side of her face was almost melting with her Caramel hair, at least if not burnt badly. 

As Caramels vision started to fade out, she heard the chattered panic around her. She struggled to stay awake, not being able to feel the pain anymore, being in shock and all, so she listened to the conversation as best she could, in hopes to keep her mind busy. 

"W-what are we gonna do? She's dying and it was all my fau-" Hero cried, being Interrupted by a slap across the face from Dr. Wasabi.

"DON'T SAY THAT HERO, IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT, she was probably stuck or somEthing, and now one thought to look back" Dr. wasabi screamed, she seemed stressed by the entire situation, not knowing what to do.

"Wasabi, there was no need to hit him." DJ cookie snapped at wasabi, before turning to Hero, "We're going to fix this alright? We can save her" She continued, trying to make Hero feel better. But it didn't help much. 

"Save her? Save her? SHE'S CLOSE TO DYING ALREADY, WE SHOULD JUST PUT HER OUT OF HER MISERY ALREADY" Rockstar responded, scowling at DJ. 

"Wait, what? No! When I said no cookie left behind I meant it! We're going to save her!" Gingerbrave exclaimed. 

As her vision started to fade, she gave up trying to stay awake, even if she did survive, would it even he worth it, she's be scarred horribly, She felt her head ache as every thing faded to black, the last words she could hear were "Guys, I think I have an idea"


	2. A Peaceful Morning

Burnt Caramel Cookie slowly opened her eyes, to the sound of her alarm, she went to reach for it with her right arm, but, nothing happened, and then remembering, She was missing her right arm. She must have felt a phantom limb or something

She groaned and sat up, turning to off the alarm with her other hand before reach for her robotic arm. 

She attached the arm and within a few seconds, it clamped down onto the nub close to her shoulder and sent a shock throughout her body. It wasn't painful though, it was simply calibrating to her muscles so she could easily move it at her own will, a neat thing Dr. Wasabi and her brother worked together to build shortly after it broke off. She was pretty sure someone else worked on it, but she couldn’t really remember their name. Alan, Alone, whatever.

She can still remember that day, the day she lost a few limbs and a third of her face. She couldn't remember exactly though, it's kinda hard to see when one side of your face and your hair are melting together.

That day was a year ago, and yet she still couldn't forget, most cookies have, her brother seems to, but still has flashbacks whenever he sees her face or limbs, it upsets him to think he couldn’t save all of her. She tries to hide the robotic parts so he doesn’t have to see, it's the least she could do.

She leaned down and reached under her bed, grabbing her robotic leg, though, it's not like she leaves the house a lot, if she didn't almost die, she probably never spend time in the house, but it's different, everything is different. A few spots on her body and her lower left cheek were burnt, and her hair ended with black at the tips, instead of being a complete golden brown.

It was a miracle that she didn't die, most cookies would have if they were her, but she didn't, and she doesn't know why exactly, no one does, but everyone, including her Brother and sister, Hero Cookie and Salt Caramel Cookie, seemed Greatful for this. 

She put on the leg and, once again within a few seconds, it had clamped down on the nub and sent a shock through her body. She didn't like it, but she had promised her brother that she'd leave the house. And she was going to keep that promise

Burnt Caramel stood up and stumbled slightly before walking slowly over to her dresser, she took out her usual outfit, a white T-shirt, black shorts, and red and purple striped leggings.

She quickly changed into the outfit and grabbed her caramel hoodie off the hanger, it was sewn brand new after they saved her, returned back to its light yellow and light brown gradient, with the addition of a pink heart sewn onto the chest. 

She put it on and like always, it was way to big for her, it basically reached half way down her thigh, and covered her arms completely, which easily hid her robotic arm. 

She quickly put on her black flats and walked over to the mirror. Her hair was already down and neat like it usually is. She didn't move much in her sleep, so it didn't usually get messy.

She lifted her hand and touched the metal plates on her face, looking at her robotic eye, A blue-green fade with a red plus for a pupil.

She quickly moved her hair to cover the left side of her face, leaving only the right side if her face, her mouth, and her red eye visible.

She sighed as she quickly left her room and went downstairs where she found her Brother in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee

He looked at her and smiled, "morning! Sleep well?" He said, taking a sip of his coffee. She just gave a quick nod and hugged him tightly, heading for the front door afterwards. "Uh, aren't you gonna eat something for breakfast?" Hero asked looking at her confused. 

Caramel just shook her head no and replied "I'm not hungry, I'll eat later, bye" She said before leaving the house. That was a bull face lie and she new it, of course she was hungry, she just didn't want to talk with her brother currently, or anyone. It's bad enough she had to leave the house, all she wanted to do, was go to the park and relax.


	3. Unexpected

It was a calm day in Town, the sun was shining high above, and people were out, hanging with friends, doing their Hobbies, just, being themselves, like they usually did.

The Cookies had decided to build a town after escaping, and they worked on building it while Burnt Caramel was being fixed up. Sense there were alot of cookies, it didn't take to long, but there was a lot of work.

Burnt Caramel Cookie walked calmly through town, a few other cookies greeting her every so often, they called her by the name Caramel. Although they did know she called herself Burnt Caramel, everyone felt it was too, immoral, and insensitive, seeing as what happened to her. 

Burnt Caramel Cookie didn't stop to talk to anybody, heading straight to the park to relax and take a nap hopefully, just to, not be bothered.

She walked through the park and sat down on a bench, leaning back to rest. It really was a beautiful day, Burnt Caramel Cookie wondered if she'd enjoy it more if she wasn't burnt.

As Burnt Caramel closed her eyes, she felt a bit of uneasiness, it didn't feel right, maybe taking a nap wasn't a good idea. 

As she opened her eyes she felt someone suddenly grab her shoulders and scream in a way you would when you jump scare someone. She fell off the bench into the ground, laying motionless as the cookie burst into laughter from their little joke.

As the cookie stopped laughing, they notice that Burnt Caramel Cookie wasn't moving at all, not even twitching, their smile faded as they began to worry. Had they killed her? No they couldn't have, it was just a little scare. 

The cookie slowly and nervously flys over to Burnt Caramel Cookie’s still, motionless body, landing down on the ground into a crouch, setting their Candy cane Pitchfork down next to them. 

Burnt Caramel Cookie’s hair covered her face completely, so they couldn't really tell what had happened by her face, if she was dead, or just trying to calm down.

As the cookie slowly reached to move Burnt Caramel Cookie’s hair out of her face, she suddenly shot up and made a hissing noise and she reached out to grab the cookies arm, causing them to panic and fall back into their rear. 

Burnt Caramels slowly pulled herself back on to the bench, not saying a word to the cookie that scared her, but looking at them calmly, her expression blank and monotone, but her eyes round and bug eyed as usual.

The cookie stumbled over their words, before getting out a simple "WHAT WAS THAT FOR??" In shock. Burnt Caramels just shrugged as she observed the cookies appearance. 

The cookies skin was a bright shade of red, and their eyes were a piercing yellow, they had two horns on their head, covered by a black hood. They appeared to be wearing what looked like red footy pajamas with a white X on the front and White boots. On their back were two small devil wings, and a swaying devil tail.

The cookie looked around and quickly stood back up, dusting them self off before sitting down next to her. Great, unexpected company, the one thing Burnt Caramel Cookie didn't want, how could this day get any better.

"Well, to be honest, I thought you died" The cookie said leaning back and looking at her, only receiving a slight nod. They were soon met with silence, both of them watching Skater Cookie practice skating, and failing a few times. 

"I'm Burnt Caramel Cookie, but, you can call me Burnt Caramel" Burnt Caramel said to break the awkward silence. The cookie thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"oh, alright, I'm Devil Cookie. Call me Devil, or whatever.” They said glancing over to her for a second. "Aren't you the cookie who got burnt in the oven?" They asked, followed by a soft yawn and a calm sway of their tail. 

Burnt Caramel Cookie just nodded and sighed, did they really have to mention it? "Yes, but I wish not to talk about it" she said calmly as she just stared at the ground. She was somewhat shocked by the question.

Devil Cookie just nodded and sighed, ignoring her statement, "Wow, your one lucky cookie to survive that, almost like a spell was put on ya, ya know?" They asked as they turned toward Burnt Caramel Cookie but the response they received was much more, depressing than they expected

“More like a curse if you ask me”.


End file.
